Sheng Long
Para el personaje inspirado en éste rumor, ver el articulo Gouken. Sheng Long es un personaje que se creía aparecía en el videojuego Street Fighter II original. Es considerado como el más famoso engaño sobre personajes escondidos no sólo en la historia de la saga Street Fighter, sino también en todos los videojuegos de lucha. El nombre de 'Sheng Long' provenía de una traducción errónea del movimiento "Shoryuken" en aquel videojuego, que se encuentra en una de las primeras frases de victoria de Ryu, la cual decía'' 'You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance' (Debes derrotar a Sheng Long para tener una oportunidad). La gran cantidad de fans que se preguntaban acerca del significado verdadero de esa frase enigmática, originó un rumor que fue extendido por la revista Electronic Gaming Monthly, acerca de que en realidad Sheng Long era un personaje jefe secreto, enfrentado únicamente cumpliendo ciertas condiciones sumamente extremas. Todo el 'engaño' se convertiría en uno de los más famosos y toda una verdadera leyenda en la historia de los videojuegos, alcanzando inclusive una difusión a nivel mundial a pesar de las limitaciones de los medios de difusión de aquella época de principios de la década 1990 en comparación con la actualidad (ej: la inexistencia del alcance masivo actual de internet). Historia Nombre El nombre Sheng Long proviene de una parte mal traducida del movimiento especial Shoryuken de Ryu, de , el gancho al mentón volador de Ryu, es interpretable como "shēng lóng" en chino pinyin. Este fragmento fue conservado de esta manera en una de las frases de victoria de Ryu hacia sus adversarios derrotados en las primeras localizaciones al idioma inglés del videojuego arcade Street Fighter II del año 1991, cambiando la frase japonesa original por la frase'' 'You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance' (Debes derrotar a Sheng Long para tener una oportunidad). Como resultado, los jugadores tuvieron la impresión de que Ryu se refería a un personaje en concreto, en lugar del susodicho ataque especial. Las versión porteada del videojuego ''Street Fighter II, publicada para Super Nintendo Entertainment System poco después de la broma de april fools' day (día de las bromas), cambió la traducción de aquella frase a "You must defeat my Dragon Punch to stand a chance!" ("¡Debes derrotar mi Puño del Dragón para tener una oportunidad!"). Sin embargo, el manual de instrucciones en inglés del videojuego Street Fighter II para Super Nintendo todavía continuaba refiriéndose al 'Maestro Sheng Long' como el maestro de Ryu y Ken. Los manuales de instrucciones para las versiones porteadas posteriores de ese videojuego para Sega Mega Drive y Super Nintendo, sustituían todas las referencias anteriores hacia Sheng Long, simplemente mencionando a Ryu y Ken como 'discípulos del karate shotokan'. Articulo April Fools de EGM - 1992 thumb|El articulo falso de [[wikipedia:es:Electronic Gaming Monthly|EGM (click en la imagen para observar con mayor resolución).]] La revista Electronic Gaming Monthly difundió el rumor de Sheng Long con un articulo de farsa (imagen -->), revelando un método falso para poder enfrentarlo. Es descrito como poseedor de poderes que exceden los limites, lanzando bolas de fuego más rápidas que las de Sagat y patadas todavía más mortíferas que las de Chun-Li, además de los ataques especiales de cada luchador sus ataques causaban "mega-daño" aumentado. También se menciono que poseía un agarre aéreo (air throw) y un movimiento "Shoryuken" envuelto en llamas. El método falso consistía en jugar solamente con Ryu y no haber recibido ni un solo golpe hasta llegar al escenario de M. Bison. Entonces, el jugador no debía golpear a M. Bison o permitir que éste lo golpeara durante diez rondas seguidas. Después, Sheng Long aparecería arrojando a M. Bison fuera del escenario y se enfrentaría a Ryu. Cuando se enfrentara a Sheng Long el contador regresivo quedaría "congelado" en el número 99, haciendo de esta una verdadera "pelea hasta la muerte". Esto inspiraría directamente en el futuro la secuencia de entrada para Akuma en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo, donde ingresa al escenario y lanza su movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" a M. Bison. Por supuesto, la dificultad de esa tarea se redujo de manera drástica, hasta algo que si fuera humanamente posible que los jugadores pudieran lograr en la realidad. Articulo April Fools de EGM - 1997 thumb|El segundo articulo falso de [[wikipedia:es:Electronic Gaming Monthly|EGM sobre Sheng Long.]] Electronic Gaming Monthly restableció esto más adelante en una de sus publicaciones del año 1997, en donde realmente le dieron una apariencia y diseño más definidos, incluso hasta intentando explicar su historia de trasfondo. Sin embargo, el método para enfrentarlo se vuelve "difuso" después del requisito de 'obtener 6 perfects'. Su estilo de lucha se describía que incluía una versión aérea de la bola de fuego de color rojo de Akuma que noqueaba a su adversario, un movimiento "Hadoken" doble terrestre alto-medio, el imbloqueable super ataque que aturdiría al adversario, un super ataque "Hadoken" aéreo rápido similar a un movimiento utilizado por Ibuki, y un tercer super ataque que se pretendía seria una versión más fuerte del movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu" de Akuma. Street Fighter: The Movie (arcade) Sheng Long es mencionado tres veces en el videojuego arcade Street Fighter: The Movie del año 1995 en las secuencias finales para los personajes Ryu y Ken. En cada uno es señalado como el maestro de Ryu y Ken, además de ser el hermano de Akuma, pero nunca se afirmó que hubiera muerto. A pesar de las repetidas menciones, Sheng Long no aparece en ese videojuego. El día 30/01/2007, el diseñador de videojuegos Alan Noon apareció en el foro de Shoryuken.com y discutió aspectos de aquel videojuego que debieron ser recortados durante su proceso de desarrollo, entre estos el personaje disponible de Shen Long. De acuerdo a lo expuesto por Noon, mientras se encontraban realizando las fotografías de los personajes y posterior digitalización de las imágenes para el videojuego, empezó a circular la posibilidad de incluir a personajes adicionales que no estuvieron presentes en la película. Debido a que el engaño de Sheng Long y la aparición de Akuma en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo eran bastante recientes en aquel momento, los diseñadores pidieron el permiso de Capcom para añadir ambos personajes en el videojuego. Capcom aprobó la adición de Akuma, pero rechazó la inclusión de Sheng Long. Sin embargo, más tarde durante las sesiones de digitalización para el personaje de Akuma, inesperadamente Capcom aprobó la adición de Sheng Long; Noon declaró que Capcom sintió que la inclusión del personaje era una necesidad para ese objetivo. Noon diseño la apariencia de Sheng Long, otorgándole un keikogi de 'estilo mandarín' y una mano con la forma de una garra de dragón, descrita como el resultado de su poder siendo tan grande que comenzó a transformarse físicamente en un dragón. Capcom aprobó el diseño de personaje y uno de los artistas del equipo de desarrollo posó como Sheng Long. Aunque finalmente el personaje fue dejado incompleto debido a limitaciones de tiempo hasta la fecha limite de entrega.Shoryuken.com: Street Fighter The Movie broke my heart Street Fighter IV Durante una entrevista de la edición de enero 2008 de la revista Electronic Gaming Monthly, el productor del videojuego Street Fighter IV Yoshinori Ono declaró 'Sólo digamos que las bromas que su revista ha reportado en el pasado podrían encontrar su camino en este videojuego como fan service'. El editor ejecutivo Shane Bettenhausen tomo esto que significaba que si el personaje aparecía en el videojuego, seria Gouken. Cuando se le pregunto más tarde en una entrevista de 1up.com acerca de la posibilidad de que Sheng Long apareciera en este titulo, Ono respondió '¿Vendrás al Tokyo Game Show? ¿Que tal si me preguntas eso de nuevo entonces?'. Más tarde Capcom reveló a Gouken como un personaje del videojuego Street Fighter IV, con Ono declarando en la entrevista para la revista Play que su inclusión en este titulo fue en respuesta a los fans solicitando la presencia de Sheng long en el videojuego. El día 01/04/2008, Capcom anunció a Sheng Long como un 'personaje secreto desbloqueable' en su blog japonés sobre el desarrollo del videojuego Street Fighter IV y más tarde publicó en su blog oficial de EE.UU. acompañado con una silueta del personaje. El mensaje tuvo el tono de un representante RR.PP. de Capcom tratando de anunciar un personaje sin revelar demasiados detalles, dando a entender que 'Sheng Long es de Ryu su...' y luego frenando y diciendo que se espere un anuncio de personaje oficial. Similar a la broma original de EGM, el mensaje muestra el método para desbloquearlo como requiriendo que el jugador ganara cada encuentro jugando con Ryu sin recibir daño alguno y después realizar su movimiento "Shoryuken" durante la lucha contra el jefe final. La recepción ante la broma esta tercera vez fue muy negativa, e incluyó una crítica por parte de 1up.com. Al día siguiente, el sitio de internet japonés confirmó que se trataba efectivamente de una broma, y explicó el origen de Sheng Long mientras que añadía 'Sheng-Long sigue siendo y siempre será, un verdadero personaje de leyenda'. Curiosidades * El perfil de Sheng Long en el artículo la revista Electronic Gaming Monthly de abril de 1997, se enumera su fecha de nacimiento como el 1 de abril, en referencia a que él fue creado como broma de April Fools. * En la película Wreck-It Ralph (2012) de Disney, existe una escena dentro del portal que conduce al videojuego Sugar Rush donde se ve sobre el muro a espaldas de Felix Jr. un grafiti en el cual se puede leer Sheng Long was here (Sheng Long estuvo aquí). * Su nombre fue utilizado para la armadura mecánica de Lingyin Huang en la serie anime Infinite Stratos (2011). Galería Ryu-win-screen-Sheng-Long.jpg|En la famosa frase de victoria para Street Fighter II, 'Sheng Long' era una traducción incorrecta de "Shoryuken". Ryu-win-screen-SSFII.jpg|La misma frase de victoria, pero ahora corregida, en Super Street Fighter II. Sheng_Long_SFV.jpg|Ilustración nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute. Referencias en:Sheng Long Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes no disponibles Categoría:Personajes conceptuales